


Blue

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Loki One-shots and Imagines [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: During a mission, Loki accidentally loses control and shows his Jotun form. He expects the reader you to be afraid.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi! I know this is very cliché and there are loads of stories about this specific scene, but I just felt like writing it. Hope you like it.

**[READER'S POV]**

"That makes 4-1. I'm thrashing you, Barnes", you elbowed Bucky. Since you had joined the Avengers, you two had this bet going to see whoever could win more battles. The one who beats more enemies or saves the other during a fight gets a point, and if at the end of the year you lose... you didn't even wanna think about that possibility.

"I'm just giving you an advantage", he hissed.

You laughed heartily. "Keep telling yourself that. I saved your ass twice already, today. You should be more careful, or the ladies won't have nothing to appreciate about you", you teased. You could have sworn you saw him smiling. Despite everything, being able to joke around and be 'normal' again was something rather new for him. After years of torture and brainwashing, he felt alive and almost happy. Given that you were one of the reasons why, the others had initially thought you two would have got together. But instead, you ended up falling in love with Loki, the God of Mischief.

Sure, loving him wasn't always easy. His self-hatred made difficult for him to trust anybody and he was constantly afraid that you might leave him. The fact that most of the others (especially Tony) still wanted you to stay away from him didn't help one bit. But you did not care what they thought, you trusted him. Loki was your soulmate, whether he admitted it or not.

A noise distracted you from your thoughts. You and Buck exchanged a look, while the rest of the Avengers and Loki had joined you. Steve was about to say something, but you hushed him with a gesture. One of the monsters was still there, waiting for the perfect moment to attack you. _But where was-_

"AAAAAARGHHH!", the monster swooped in on you from behind. You barely had the time to turn around and see the blade in its hand. You heard shouting, but it seemed so distant... you knew you had no way to avoid it, so you just stood there, expecting the pain. But the pain didn't come. You raised your head. The monster was still in front of you, his blade pointed at your head, and it was frozen. You frowned and turned around to see what had just happened. What you saw wasn't exactly what you expected.

Loki was reaching out to you, his arms tense. Clearly, he was the one who just saved you. However, he was different now. His skin was blue and his eyes were bright red. _That must be his Frost Giant form_ , you thought. _Beautiful_. You were staring at him, you knew that, but you simply couldn't help it. He was magnificent. You desperately wanted him to know that because he kept avoiding your gaze and you knew too well what he was thinking.

"Great. Now he's blue", commented Tony sarcastically. Loki gave him an angry look- not as angry as yours, though. You gazed at Loki once again, and you notice his skin was returning to normal. He seemed focused as if regaining control was a huge effort.

"No, wait!", it slipped out of your mouth. You didn't mean to say it aloud- or maybe you did? You didn't want him to change back, he was so wonderful in his true form. You wanted to watch him a bit longer.

Loki was immobile, staring back at you. He looked like a prey spotted by its predator. Trapped. Scared. Resigned. You took a step forward, smiling. "That was your Jotun form, wasn't it? Amazing. Can you show me again?". And at that moment he gave you the most shocked face.

**[LOKI'S POV]**

It was all wrong. I would never have wanted for her to see me in this form. But I saw the blade about to hit her and all I could think about was that I needed her. So I acted on pure instinct, I did the only thing I could to save her. And then, she saw me. The real me, the monster I've always been so desperate to hide within myself. I couldn't decipher her expression, although I felt pierced by her eyes.

I looked away, trying to regain my usual appearance. _What is she thinking?_ , I sighed quietly. _Maybe she's afraid of me and doesn't know how to tell me to stay away from her_. I felt like laughing, though it would have been a hollow laugh. The only woman- no, the only person who ever looked at me as if there was nothing to fear about me, had now realised her mistake. I couldn't even look at her, too terrified of what I might have read in her eyes.

"No, wait!". I froze. I didn't believe what was happening, not even when it was right under my nose. "Can you show me again?", she pleaded with a smile. _Does she really want to see it again? Or is it a joke?_ I was feeling both confused and in pain. Yet there was something else, an emotion I could not describe not understand. Was it relief? Happiness? As I had vigorously made clear to my brother, satisfaction was not in my nature. However, there was something different now. Seeing this mere mortal smiling at me, nothing but curiosity and fascination in her eyes...

"Why?", I asked eventually.

She shrugged. "It was so pretty". The answer made me scowl, which she noticed. She burst out laughing. I was so frustrated. She wasn't at all like the others Midgardians. She was so difficult to understand, I spent most of the time trying to guess what was going on inside her head. It was annoying, really.

But also satisfying. She was the only one able to surprise me, the God of Mischief. It was something I hate about her, and at the same time, it was the reason why I fell in love with her.

"Show me again", she chuckled once again. She had gotten closer, we were now less than a yard apart.

"No, you wouldn't like it", I looked away.

"Shut up, I would. Thanks to that I'm alive, today. Plus, blue has always been my favourite colour". I turned to face her grinning expression. For a moment I was at a complete loss for words.

"All right, people. Why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone, before things start to heat up?", suggested Steve Rogers, embarrassed.

I vaguely noticed the others leaving, while my eyes never left hers. "Show me again...please", she repeated, this time in a whisper. I sighed, rather nervously to be fair. Then I assumed my other form, unable to look away from her, ready to stop at the first sign of fear.

Except, there wasn't any. Her smile became wider as my skin turned ice-blue. "Beautiful", she muttered to herself. There was a marvellous twinkle in her eyes, I had to keep myself from claiming her lips immediately.

She reached out to touch me but I stopped her. "It's dangerous to touch a Frost Giant", I explained in a pathetic attempt to sound indifferent. I desired her touch more than anything in the world.

Much to my surprise, she smirked. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me, my powers have me immune to any attack". She reached out to me again, but she interrupted inches away from my cheek. She must have sensed my fear because she murmured "You won't hurt me, Loki". And with that, she stroked my cheek, slowly.

Nothing happened. I could breathe again. I instinctively closed my eyes, leaning into her touch. When I felt her lips on mine, I wasn't myself anymore. There was no more God of Mischief nor King of Jotunheim. For a moment, I wasn't even Loki. She had stolen my breath and my name with it. I only existed as long as she did.

"I love you, Y/N", I blurted against her mouth. I wanted her to know that, I needed her to. All my life I had tried to love nothing but ambition. And now I had no more name. What is ambition good for, if you don't have a name to glorify? The thought was amusing. Well, the amusing part was that I did not care as long as the woman I loved stayed with me. "I love you...", I said once more.

But she claimed that too. She stole my words from me and made them hers. "Ah, but I already knew that", she smiled. "I love you too, my king". And with another kiss, I was hers, forever.


End file.
